Hāpai keiki
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Danni should have known better to get into a casual relationship with Steve but she had been unable to help herself, now she has to deal with the consequences, wherever they may lead her. (Steve x OC)


Hāpai keiki

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Grace Williams, Mary McGarrett, Amy Hanamoa and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson does however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to Hāpai keiki**

 **This story has been haunting me for a while and since I've got quite a few chapters written of it I figured I would put it up.**

 **This story may be long and it will start off angsty but will become fluffy by the end. Steve isn't a douche in this, there's reason for what he does so please keep that in mind. He's not a bad guy… he's just Steve**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Danni should have known better to get into a casual relationship with Steve but she had been unable to help herself, now she has to deal with the consequences, wherever they may lead her. (McDanni, features both a female Danni and male Danny)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Richardson had never been good at casual relationships or one night stands.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Danni Richardson had never been good at casual relationships or one night stands. She had always given it a go, telling herself that this time would be better and she could deal without the complication of a relationship and deal with the knowledge in her head that she was just a booty call but it never ever seemed to work.

Every time she tried she ended up too deep, she'd end up blurting out her feelings hoping that just once the guy she was seeing would admit that he felt the same way, sweep her up into their arms and kiss her and then she would get that happy ending which was in every single Romantic film she had seen but that had yet to happen. What was more likely to happen was the man in question would end up with an awkward look on his face, rub the back of his neck and tell her that she was a fantastic person but he was happy with the way things were and didn't want more or even worse would tell her that he just wanted to be friends with her.

Every time one of them friend zoned her it made her want to throw up.

She wasn't quite sure why her romances never worked out. She wasn't bad looking and people seemed to enjoy being around her and she knew that she was married to her job but it was an important job which required her full attention.

She had hoped when she moved to Hawaii that things would improve for her but the opposite seemed to happen, her confidence took a battering as the sheer disdain she was greeted with at every scene she went to. As though there was something wrong with her because she was from the mainland rather than Island born.

She had given up hope that she would meet someone but then Steve McGarrett had swept into her life, stripped all her defences, seduced her, claimed he cared for her and then out of the blue ended their relationship with the same words she always heard and dreaded.

That had been embarrassing being friend zoned by Steve but she should have seen it coming. It was a well-known fact that Steve liked things casual, even with Catherine Rollins who had been in his life for so long but who he swore blind to everyone who would listen that she wasn't his girlfriend but rather a friend who scratched an itch when he required it.

Danni had been embarrassed and confused but had merely shrugged, throwing herself further into her job cursing herself when she realised that she would have to see and interact with Steve every single day because they worked together in the same office even though they were in different team.

She could handle that because she was a professional and if Steve wanted them to just be work colleagues then she would treat him like any other work colleague she had… or rather treat him like the ones who she didn't know since as far as she was concerned they weren't friends regardless of what he had told her.

Her plan was going fantastic, right up until the moment she had thrown up for six days straight in the morning, her stomach churning and on a whim had taken a pregnancy test.

A pregnancy test which had turned positive telling her that she was expecting a baby with the man who had dumped and friend zoned her.

Danni had smacked her head lightly against the bathroom wall repeatedly until she had finally headed into the bedroom to get ready for the day. Her mind whirling.

Just how the hell was she meant to deal with this?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
